Little Bird
by E3T
Summary: When a teenage girl is being chased for an untold reason and becomes inhuman, she is thrown into a new weird world. Hopefully better than the summary. First fan fiction. Please review! Disclaimer, I don't own agents of shield.
1. Chapter 1

"There was a time, when I was alone,

Nowhere to go and no place to call home,

My only friend was the man in the moon,

and even sometimes he would go away to."

* * *

Prologue

I looked up to the night sky, and watched the stars shine. It was a clear night, and I could see a million stars in the sky. The night was cool to the touch, telling me that fall had at last arrived. After stargazing for a while I went back to my tent. I went to sleep, enjoying a night of bliss.

The next morning I went to the stream to wash off the grime that had been building up on my body. I prodded the stream with my toe, shivering. Boy it was

cold. I was about to get in when I heard voices. I shoved on my shoes and creeped to the edge of my camp. Men were everywhere, searching through my

stuff. I crept away, keeping low and silent. I looked back. They were totally oblivious. I took another step and CRACK a twig snapped underneath me, making

me jump. I turned to run,. But I heard from behind me, "There she is!" At that, I sprinted through the woods, tripping over roots and rocks and slipping in the

stream. Behind me I could hear the men shouting, "Find her, by any means necessary!" I ran kept running, pushed on by the shouts and gunshots behind me

. I heard gunshot, a loud crack, and then felt pain soaring up my leg. I took another step and tripped on a root. The world spun as I fell, and as I made impact

with the rocky trail, I lost consciousness.

* * *

Chapter 1

I awoke with scream and pain searing through my body. My body seemed to burn as i tried to move my limbs. As I tried to sit up, a figure moved over me and

pushed me back down roughly. "She's up. What are my orders sir?,the man said. I sat up, ignoring both the almost debilitating pain and the man. "Yes sir, will

do," he continued. As I surveyed my surroundings, the man addressed me. " My orders are to keep you from getting hurt until the boss gets here, so lay

down." "And if I do?," I asked sitting up more despite the burning pain. "You are only hurting yourself" I rolled my eyes and and looked down to find that my left

ankle had swollen to two times its normal size and my left thigh was bandaged and bleeding. "You were shot and broke your ankle, along with several other

injuries." he told me. I looked at him. he kept talking, " a fractured wrist, three bruised ribs and a concussion. You aren't going to be able to go anywhere

anytime soon, " he said with a smirk, "so why don't you lie down." I stood up and promptly collapsed in a heap on the floor with a yelp of pain. Seeing my

grimace, he smirked. "I told you," He said as he gently placed me back on the bed, "Stay put, the boss will be here soon."

The door opened. and a man walked in. "Good to see you up and well," he said as he glanced at the man. "Leave us." There was a few seconds of awkward

silence before he said, "I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced. I'm Grant Ward, head of this organization. " I didn't answer. The man didn't look like he was in

charge of anything. He wore a black T-shirt and trouser pants, dressed like a average mid 20s guy."You should be lying down, you had quite a incident." He

continued. He looked at me. "Where am I..," I trailed off as I saw a symbol on the door. It was an octopus with a skull for a head. The symbol on the men who

killed my parents.

" Hey. Kid. Snap out of it." he said He looked at me with concern. "You sure that you don't want to lie down?" I shot him an evil eye." Are you

still bleeding?," he asked, putting pressure on my thigh. "What's your name?" he asked as I winced in pain. I know that names can be tracked, looked up. So I

gave him my nickname, Ali. He didn't seem to believe me, but continued anyway. He how he found me. After I was shot they sneaked me under the men who

were chasing me. I was about to speak when gunshots rang out. "Dammit," he said, " we are out of time." He looked around before looking at me. "We have

to leave, now," he spoke with urgency in his voice. "Who is out there?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Are those the people who were chasing me?" I persisted,

unable to hide the fear in my voice. "We have to go," he stated. I stood up, and pain spiked as I let my legs bare my weight. I stood for about five seconds, and

then collapsed. He caught me right before I hit the floor. He placed me gently on the ground. He opened his mouth to speak but got cut off.

The door flew

open behind him and a man walked in. "Give me the girl Ward," he ordered, pointing a gun at him. "No," he responded simply, "I found her first." The man

smiled. "I hope you would say that," he told Ward as he approached. From the door, I could hear more gunshots and yelling, the fighting getting closer to where

we were. The two men fought for what seemed like an eternity. Punches flew back and forth until the Ward went down. The man pulled something out of his

pocket, what looked like a needle, and approached me. He grabbed me and put his hand over my mouth to keep me silent. I looked over to Ward, who was

getting up to reengage in his fight , but it was too late. I felt a pinch in the back of my neck and was now fighting to stay awake. In the doorway, a group had

appeared. "Let her go!" they shouted with guns trained on my captor. The man released me and I slumped to the floor, no longer able to hold out against the

substance he had injected in to me.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fanfic so PLEASE REVIEW. I don't really know where the plot is going so if you have any ideas let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the original post of this chapter. I have no idea what happened, it looked perfectly fine until I posted it. Hopefully there will be no problems with this one.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up in a small white room on a hospital bed. The room had windows that looked out into dim hallways on three of the sides, giving the feeling of a fishbowl. Refusing to let the rising feeling of panic and fear overwhelm me, I sat up, inviting the wave of pain to wash over my body. I looked down to find my wrist and ankle in casts, and heavy bandages on my thigh and wrapped around my head. Questions popped into my head. Where am I? Who took the time to care for my injuries? Were these the people who hunted me in the first place? Driven by the fear coursing through my body, I maneuvered my legs of the bed and stood. The pain was almost unbearable, but with the cast I could stand. I limped over to the door and out into the dark hallway. I limped past what looked like a lab, and a row of doors with names on them.

"May, Daisy, Lincoln, Joey," I said the names to myself. I looked up and saw an exit sign with an arrow. Could it be that easy, I asked myself? I took the turn and found my way to a door. I froze my heart beating through my chest as voices grew audible behind me.

"The girl…. ", definitely a woman, I thought. Another, a man, responded with "Let's go check on her" I stayed silent as I heard them pass. They are going to find me missing and come looking for me, I thought to myself. Pushing away my doubt, I opened the door and stepped out into the world. I was on a balcony, looking out onto a city. The sun was just rising. It was a beautiful sight, and I stopped to take it in. I leaned against the rail, enjoying the soft breeze. The door opened behind me and I jumped, losing my balance. I fell over the rail, certain that I was going to become a pancake on the ground. To my surprise, the air below me rippled, slowly placing me on the ground. I looked up in astonishment to see a man and woman standing on the edge of the balcony. Still seriously freaked out, I stood quickly. Pain visited me again, soaring through my body as my legs gave out from underneath me. I looked down to see the blood soaking through the bandage on my thigh, and the two people on the balcony rushing down a ladder. My vision blurred, and the world went black once again.

* * *

 **AN:Sorry for such a short chapter, but I hope to update with the next one soon. (I already have it written, but it needs a couple changes) Again, not really sure of the final result in the plot, so any ideas would be really helpful!.REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! Let me know what you do/ don't like so I can improve the story!**


End file.
